Kagome's Adventure as an Alchemist
by BlackAndSilentFire
Summary: FullMetal Alch. crossover: Kagome is once more needed to slove a problem, but in yet another time after the jewel is complete. then she was 17 now three years later at the age of 20 she's a state alchmist. MustangKag later on.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Inuyasha or FullMetal Alchemist. Any other characters I do own

Chapter one

Edward and Alphonse Elric walked down the road, heading toward the military building. (A/N: Have no clue what it's called so let's call it that ok?)

Once more they had set off in search of the Philosopher's Stone. (SP?) And yet again they had come up empty handed. And once more Ed had to go and face Roy Mustang.

Together they walked up the stairs. Well…Ed trudged grumpily up them while Al clanked up them. Once inside the made their way to Roy's office, where Ed went in and Al waited outside for him.

Ed was about to say something upon storming in like, 'So we found nothing! Give me a break!' or something along the lines of that. Being that he knew Mustang would likely say some cheap remark about them coming up with nothing on the stone once more. But it seemed that Mustang was busy talking with someone else.

Thinking that he had gotten off easily he was about to leave when Mustang saw him and motioned for him to stay and wait. Then Mustang turned back to the woman in front of him.

"So, your files are here, and everything's set. But may I ask why you were transferred?" Mustang asked the woman. She had mid back black hair, was average height, held herself well and seemed to be around twenty.

"Not sure," answered the woman with a shrug, " order's from the top."

Mustang nodded and looked down at the file that lay in front of him on his desk.

Name: Kagome Higurashi

Age: Twenty

Alchemist: Pure Alchemist

Main type of Alchemy used: Nature

Mustang looked up at Kagome; her nickname had nothing to do with her type of alchemy… interesting.

"How, may I ask, did you come about your nickname?" he couldn't help but ask, he was curious.

Kagome looked up at him. Why did he care?

She shrugged and answered, " It seems that one of the King's most trusted advisors knew something about my life outside alchemy and suggested the name Pure Alchemist to him.

" What kind of stuff?"

Kagome noted the way he asked and could only glare and think, 'Pervert.'

Mustang cleared his throat and abruptly changed the subject.

"Will you be requiring a room here or do you live off area?" he asked.

Kagome answered, " I live off area, do you need the address?"

Mustang nodded and handed her a slip of paper and a pen, she wrote the address, gave it to him, and he placed it in her file.

"That will be all be here tomorrow."

The woman nodded and left the room. She passed Ed on her way out, gave him a grin and a wink and continued out.

Ed heard Mustang, "Ed come in now, and shut the door."

Groaning Ed did as he was told.

"Now," Roy began, "about your last assignment."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

I know its short but they'll get longer, promise. Also this is my 1st crossover fic, how did I do?

Oh and yes that is the same Kagome that went all over Feudal Japan, that will be explained later on.

Also, I hate to be a nag but if I don't get ten reviews you wont get the next chapter.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: go to chapter one I dedicate this chapter to Fire Phoniex Serenity my first reviewer! Thank you! 

This chapter somewhat explains why Kagome's here. It will be more detailed in later chapters!

Chapter two

Kagome walked out of the military building turned left at the end of the stairs and continued walking across the street. Once on the other side she turned left once more. She continued for five minuets before stopping in front of a large beautifully crafted brown house, which she entered.

"Aya! I'm home!"

The elderly woman had found on the street and taken her in. Also, taught her alchemy.

When she became a state alchemist and worked at east central she had lived in a dorm there, but she continued to send the old woman letters.

Three years ago after the Shikon was completed, which hung around her neck, she had be summoned once more to yet another time. She did not know who had summoned her but they took her from her home, and she couldn't go back until what it wanted was done. So she was stuck here. Her becoming an alchemist was because of Aya.

Besides she had begun to like it here, Aya had reminded her of Keade, working with plaints and herbs. Together they learned many things.

"Hello dear," came an elderly voice to her right, " how did your interview go?"

"Fine thank you! How was your day?" Kagome replied cheerfully.

"Oh excellent. I got some cleaning done, then pulled weeds in the garden. Oh! Could you be a dear and get me something? I'm making meat loaf (A/N: meat loaf is good!) tonight. I'm sure you'll know what I'll need."(A/N: I'm sure Kag does but I don't so it went unsaid)

"Sure! I'll be back in a flash!"

A few minuets later Kagome came beck with the right stuff, and helped Aya with the food. Then she did the dishes.

Later on as she lay on her bed she thought of her family, as she always did. How were they? Did they miss her? Was grandpa…? Was Sota doing well in school? What of her mom? Had she met someone? If so what was he like?

Then she would think of her friends.

Sango, were she and Miroku married? Did they have any kids? Was Shippo ok? Did he live to see this time? Did Sesshy?

Yes, before the finale battle Sesshy joined the group. As well as Rin and Jaken. Kagome came to think of Sesshy as a big brother.

Was Rin ok? Did Jaken die of annoyance? Or did Sesshy kill him?

When she came to the questions of Jaken she always smiled. That toad was an endless source of amusement.

Sighing slightly Kagome rolled over onto her stomach, and in minutes she fell asleep.

777777776777777777677777777777777767777777777777777777776777777777777777

The next morning Kagome woke at the crack of dawn, as she always did. It was a hard habit to break and she blamed Inuyasha for it.

Inuyasha… the thought of him brought tears to her eyes. The one man she thought she could spend the rest of her life with, and he went to hell with a woman who hated and never excepted who he was.

It wasn't that… it was more that before he went to hell he had told her that he hated her, didn't even like her as a friend. That she was just a weak human, whose only purpose was to detect shards.

That's what hurt most.

Sighing she went to bathe. Once she was done she put on her State Alchemist uniform. 'Well,' she thought, ' at least it doesn't have a mini skirt.' (A/N: HAHA doesn't that make you think of that one episode? Where Mustang was acting all weird. That one was sooo funny!)

Going downstairs she made breakfast, Aya would be up in about an hour or two.

Making breakfast only took twenty minuets and eating only took fifteen. She still had an hour and fiffteen minuets until she till she had to leave. An hour and twenty-five minuets until she had to be at the building.

Thinking of nothing better to do she picked up a nearby book on Nature Alchemy. Truth to be told it was rather interesting.

When Aya first taught her alchemy, Aya herself was a state alchemist many years ago; she had found it rather boring. There were too many types of circles. But one time when Aya was in trouble Kagome had used alchemy, with no circle.

At first she had been amazed but she got over it fast being that alchemy had something to do with energy with in. since she was a miko she was used to using energy like that.

Aya, however, had been very shocked and wouldn't stop talking about it for weeks.

Kagome had been very into the book and didn't hear Aya come down the stairs. As she passed she smiled at Kagome thinking how much the girl reminded her at a young age. Then looking at the grandfather clock that stood near the door she said, "Kagome I think its about time you left."

Kagome looked up startled for a minute then she too glanced at the clock. "Oops! Thanks Aya! I'll see you later!" she yelled over her shoulder as she ran out the door.

Aya shook her head at the youth, then went to eat her breakfast.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flames are accepted.

Remember not enough reviews and I will not update!


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter one 

Thanks to all who review! Remember you can review once per chapter!

Chapter Three

Kagome arrived at the military building five minuets later. When she inside many people were in the cafeteria eating breakfast. Great… where was she to go now?

Just then a man approached her. He had short brown hair and glasses.

"Hello!" said the man "I've never seen you here before! I'm Hughes! And this," he said while taking out a picture of a little blonde girl on a red tricycle, "is my daughter! Isn't she cute?" (A/N: I'm pretty sure that's his name… if not PLEASE correct me!)

Kagome nodded. Thinking desperately how to get away.

"Hey Hughes!" came a voice from the left, " leave the girl alone! And get your butt back here!"

"Oops! Got to go nice meeting you!" said Hughes as ran back to a table.

Kagome just stood there thinking, 'how random.'

"Higurashi!" a voice called behind her. It was Mustang. "Come to my office." And with that he disappeared down the hall, in the direction of said office.

Kagome sighed and followed him thinking, 'Day one and I'm already assigned a mission. Joy.'

When Kagome entered his office she was not surprised to see Ed and Al sitting on a couch. Although they seemed to be somewhat shocked. Why? She didn't know.

Kagome went to sit on the couch opposite of them.

"Glad to everyone's here," Mustang began. Everyone? There are only three people in the room, what mission could be so complicated that the Elric brothers needed help. But not complicated enough to only need one person.

"Now," he continued, " the King's must trusted advisor is said to be targeted by an assassin. And this weekend he will be going to a village in the west on the King's orders. It is our job that he arrived at the village unharmed. Hughes, Hawkeye, and I will be coming along as well. We will leave tomorrow, so be here around seven A.M. you are dismissed."

Kagome wanted to question what advisor it was, but decided to wait. And seeing that she hadn't been assigned anything else to today she would go and check out the library. She was curious to see if it had anything on the Shikon no Tama, or did people still believe it to be a myth? She got up and left the room.

Ed and Al however stayed behind.

"Is there something you want boys?" Mustang asked looking up from the paper work on his desk.

"Why do you need us coming along?" Ed asked.

" Simple. Last time there was a mission like this you were a great deal of help."

"OK… but why is she coming?"

"The advisor we are to be protecting suggested her for this mission himself. Now why don't you two run along?"

Ed and Al sighed and got up and left the room. They decided to go and check out the library, looking for more leads on the stone.

"Al why don't you run ahead? I'm going to get some breakfast first, ok?"

Al nodded and continued walking down the hall toward the library. He hadn't said a word most of the day. The truth was, he was thinking about the Kagome girl.

When she looked at him…. He didn't know how to describe it. It was like she knew that he was just a soul. No boy inside a suit of armor to protect himself. Just a soul inside a suit of armor to live. Al saw it in her eyes… but how did she know?

Sighed slightly as he entered the library and moved toward the shelves full of books on mythical stones. He was shocked when he saw Kagome already flipping through a book.

She looked up when he came toward her, and smiled.

"Hi!" Kagome chirped happily, "I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name's Kagome."

She stuck out her hand for him to shake.

He took it and replied, "Hello, my name is Al."

Kagome smiled at him. There it was again! That look! What was it, pity? …No… it held no pity… just understanding.

"You going to get a book?" Kagome asked, throwing him out of his stupor.

"Huh? Oh yeah."

She laughed lightly and continued looking through the book.

"Can you help me?" Kagome questioned. "Have you looked through this book before?"

Al nodded.

"Great! Do you know if it mentions a stone called the Shikon no Tama?

Al looked thoughtful for a moment, then he nodded. "Look towards the back."

Kagome did so, and she only found a few pages of it.

Al as well was looking through a book for the Philosopher's Stone. When a light sound of laughter caught his attention. He turned to find Kagome chuckling over something she had just read.

It said in the book that it was thought that a great alchemist created the Shikon. No mention if mikos or demons, just an alchemist. The thought of it was amusing.

"Kagome?" a soft voice questioned to her right.

"Yeah?"

"What's the Shikon no Tama?"

"I thought you read about it."

"No," Al said, " I just remember seeing it in the book."

Kagome smiled as she thought about the jewel that hung around her neck, and smiled.

"Well do you want to know what it says in the book or do you want to know what I kn—what I heard from my grandfather?"

"Which one do you think is true?"

Kagome smiled, " The one that my grandpa told me."

So Kagome told him of the 'legend.' The part that he liked best was the wish.

"So what happened to the miko?"

For some reason Kagome wanted to tell him the truth, but she couldn't so she settled for a half way point.

"She went home to her family for a few months before being taken away to yet another time period where a whole new adventure began for her," Kagome answered with a soft sigh.

"Do you believe in that, Kagome?"

"Absolutely."

"How?"

Kagome smiled, "Al, have you ever told someone that you are just a fifteen (yes its been one year for the brothers as well) year old boy without a body? That you have no real body, for now? They didn't believe you, even though it was true. That's how I know. That story is true even though a lot of people wouldn't believe it."

Al was shocked! So she had known how?

Before he got a chance to answer Ed came back from breakfast and Kagome left. Leaving Al to his thoughts on our little miko from the legend.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Please review it encourages me to write.

The next chapter should be up in about a week. It all depends on the amount of reviews.

And yes, the chapters are still short. And yes nothing eventful has happened. There will be more action in later scenes. So no worries

One more REVIEW!

HELLO! EVERYONE READ THIS: I currently have no stories to read! I only like reading complete stories! (I'm picky huh?) So if ANYONE KNOWS any good COMPLETE InuKag, SessKag, NarakuKag (didn't think I would like them but I read one and it was good!) or any complete crossover with Inuyasha (Yep I'm still picky!) PLEASE EMAIL OR REVIEW IT TO ME


	4. chapter 4 its really SHORT

Disclaimer: go to chapter one!

WARNING WARNING: I cant spell! So ignore all mistakes!

Hello, was again! People I'm in a great mood, you know why? 'cause this is the most reviews I have ever gotten… gee that sounds pathetic. But you wanna know why else? Two REALLY GREAT authors reviewed my story, and I have read at least one of their fics, maybe more… ANYWAY I was just so happy cuz they reviewed my fic! Yippee for me! Anyway I am quite sure you don't want me to sit here talking (typing?) so onward and read!

Chapter 4!

Six-thirty A.m. the next morning Kagome said goodbye to Aya and left for the Alchemist building. They would all meet up there then drive to the train station where the King's advisor- they had yet to learn its name- would be waiting. How they were supposed to know who it was, was a mystery to Kagome.

She sighed, it was raining. Although the walk to the building was not a long one, it looked as though it was going to be a wet one. Arranging her collar so it was higher she made her way.

Minuets later she dripped into the building. Yep, definitely a wet walk.

Kagome sighed once again and tried to ring her hair out. Then she sloshed into the cafeteria, where the Elric brothers and Hughes were eating breakfast, with what appeared to be a bald-except for a curl of blonde hair- and a very muscular man. Then Mustang burst into the room, and after spotting everyone, smiled… slightly.

" Good everyone's here. Riza (that's Hawkeye) can't come. Her daughter(dont thinks shes really got one but oh well)is ill and she needs to take care of her."

Mustang stopped speaking for a moment then sighed before continuing, " Also, it seems that we are going to be staying in that village for two days, just to make sure the advisor is safe."

Letting that new bit of information settle he said, "Good, now lets go."

Everyone got up and got into two separate cars. Armstrong, and the Elric brothers in one, and Mustang, Kagome, Hughes in the other.

Thirty minuets later they arrived at the train station, and now they were looking for any sign of their mysterious mission. Where was he?

Then Roy spoke, " I believe that's him."

He nodded in the direction of a man of tall height. He had long black hair that was tied into a low ponytail; also he was wearing an official business looking suit. Or so it seemed.

Being that Kagome was a miko (priestess) she could easily see through magical disguises. And that man was most surely in a disguise.

Kagome's jaw went slack. Underneath that disguise was silver hair, golden eyes, claws, fangs, and a tail draped over his left shoulder. Sesshomaru…

A ghost of a smile played at Sesshomaru's lips when he saw Kagome. Of course he knew his 'little sister' was in this time. He had "technically" given her, her alchemy name.

After the moment of shock had passed Kagome had regained her composure.

"Hello, you must be HIM," Mustang said. Names would not be used in case the man after the advisor was near.

Sesshomaru nodded then turned to make his way toward the train.

Everyone was shocked at the rude behavior, except of Kagome, who felt that, that was well just Sesshy's normal behavior.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok hi. I'm sure you all want to me dead right now because this chapter was sooooooooooooooooooooooooo short. And yea I did stop in the worse place ever. But if I hadn't stopped it wouldn't have finished in time of my promise.

Which was, you know, still off by like, a few days…

Yea yea… no worries I'm doing the fifth chapter now.

But I'm not promising ANYTHING this time 'cause I've got a lot of homework (EVIL homework when I rule the world it will be the first thing to go!) that was like given out a month ago and due in two weeks… and yea haven't even started it…

And, this should make you smile; I'm working on a new fic! Yippee for me! Its only in its third chapter and wont be posted until I've gotten at least ten done. Its Sess/Kag.

Also once more, I would still love any stories… no one gave me any last time. :tear:

LOOK AT MY FAVS if you want any reallllllllllly good stories. Yep there's plenty of them there!


	5. chapter 5 cute moments later on

Disclaimer: GO TO FISRT CHAPPY!

About 2 hrs later

Kagome sat quietly watching the land fly as she gazed out her window. At the moment Mustang was watching Sesshomaru. Hughes and Armstrong were watching the front of the train and the Elric brothers had the back. (Caboose?) And she had the middle. Which was really irritating considering all she wanted to do was to talk with Sesshy.

Oh, so long had it been since she seen him! She knew it was he that gave her the alchemy name. But she hadn't heard or seen anything of him.

Near where she sat there was a table of food and coffee. Kagome sighed and went to get some coffee. It was a little after nine and she NEEDED her caffeine!

Taking a long deep sniff of the coffee she drank it down.

Moment's later Mustang came into her train cabin. It was normal for that lower in station to salute their higher-ranking officials. But Sesshomaru taught her well; she never gave respect unless someone deserved it. Speaking of him……….

"Higurashi!" Mustang demanded attention. His only response however, was her looking up at him.

"Go and take over my position… that man gave me a headache.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at this, Sesshomaru never talked so much that he gave someone a headache

"Did he actually speak to you?"

"No. I did however. Over and over again trying to strike up a conversation but he NEVER replied. Just go will you?"

Kagome all but ran to where Sesshomaru was and plopped down beside of him.

" You did that on purpose didn't you?" Kagome asked referring to the efficient way he got rid of Roy.

Sesshomaru smirked, " Of course I had to see my little sister." (Remember he never adopted her only act like there are siblings.)

Kagome grinned and hugged him. "So how has every one been? Sango and Miroku, they got married right? How many kids? What about Shippo? Rin? Jaken?"

Her questions would have gone on and on and on and on and on, had Sesshomaru not cut her off by placing his hand over her lips.

"Fine. Yes, seven. He's alive and traveling. Rin died, old and a great- grandmother. She married the slayers younger brother."

The thought of everyone having a happy ending brought mixed feelings for Kagome. Happiness, envy, and sadness.

The happiness should be obvious, it was for her friends. As was the feeling of envy. Sadness… for she might never get her happy ending.

Changing the subject abruptly so Sesshomaru wouldn't notice she asked, " So do you have any idea of whom of after you?"

Sesshomaru smiled gently, knowing her feelings, " I have an idea of who it may be. Although, the scent I smelt was faint, I still recognized it."

"And…" Kagome egged on.

" It may have been him, a detachment, or a reincarnation."

"You mean to say, that who think it may be is HIM?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Naraku."

"But we killed him!"

"Yes but someone or something was able to resurrect him."

Kagome mulled it all over in her mind…

'Could it be possible? Was he alive? Then where was he?'

Before Kagome found any suitable answers for her many questions the whistle blew, indicating that they were coming to a stop.

Sesshomaru sighed slightly, one of the few emotions he ever displayed, annoyance.

Gathering up their luggage the group got off the train. (remember they're staying for two days.)

They split into two groups and into two cabbies. Roy, Kagome, and Sesshomaru in one. Armstrong, Hughes and the Bros in another.

Roy couldn't help notice the way Kagome was acting all chummy around the target. What was that feeling that settled in the pit of his stomach, jealousy? Oh heavens that couldn't be it.

Hearing Kagome laugh slightly at something the "Target" had said, made him began t rethink that whole jealousy thing.

The drive to the village took about twenty minuets from the station. Needless to say the ride for Kagome was absolutely BORIING! Roy and Sesshomaru never spoke a word.

When they finally arrived at the village they arrived at another problem: the local inn only had two rooms with two beds each.

(I was going to end it here but I decided that I owed you a longER chapter. Meaning longer than the last not really REALLY long)

Of course they eventually worked it out, it went like this: Elric bros with Hughes and Armstrong. Ed would get a bed while Al would sit-sleep, since he didn't feel anything. Hughes would get the other bed part of the night while Armstrong stood watch. Then vice-versa later in the night.

In the other room it went like this: Sesshy got a bed, that went unsaid, Kagome would sleep some while Roy watched and later on Vice-versa.

When the sleeping arrangements had finally been settled and the group had had their meal everyone split up.

Ed and Al just went out to talk to the town's folk, seeking more info on the Stone. Armstrong went to bed saying, 'Although he was strong he would need sleep so that later on he could protect everyone with plenty of muscle.' Which of course was followed by him flexing his muscle and Kagome holding in her giggles. (He's such a creepy dude!)

Kagome and Sesshy went and sat near a fire, just discussing what he did in his life, what she did ect. While Hughes and Roy watched from a near by table.

"Have you noticed that she's the only one he will talk to?" Hughes (Okay SOMEONE give me his first name!) asked.

His only response was a nod, as Mustang watched the couple. What was their relationship? Better, why did he care?

He heard snippets of their conversation: "Then Rin…. Four pups fifteen grandpups… defeated first demon at age seven…"

Needless to say they were confused as to what Sesshomaru was talking about. Whatever it was Kagome seemed happy.

Suddenly Sesshomaru stood up, causing Kagome to do so right away as well, the boys soon followed.

"I suggest we all retire. I need to make morning rounds throughout the village and I can only assume you will be coming as well," Sesshomaru stated in his unemotional voice. And with that he went up to their room.

Kagome rolled her eyes and followed him mumbling about arrogant demon lords. Hughes and Roy who had caught that were… still really confused.

About four hours later!

Kagome rolled over to look outside at the stars. They were lucky; the inn was on a small hill in a tiny village that shut all lights off after dusk. She got a clear view of the stars. But it didn't feel right looking at them from inside something. She smiled. She still had another hour before it was her turn to watch and Roy appeared to have cluncked out against the wall. Sesshy was asleep… she hoped. It was hard to tell with him.

Kagome got up. She couldn't go through the door; Armstrong was out there. No but the window was still an option.

They were on the second floor but since the inn was built on a hill the ground was only a few feet beneath the window.

Bear-footed and pajama clad she slipped out the window and walked a ways away. To a near by tree she sat down and leaned against the trunk looking up at the stars.

So many! Not as many as the Feudal Era but more than the future.

Kagome smiled as she continued to star gaze.

Inside the room!

Mustang frowned. She left the room. Should he go after her?

Looking over at the sleeping man he decided against it, it was his job to guard him. Mustang leaned back against the wall so his sight outside extended. He was able to see the tree Kagome sat against but not her, for she was sitting on the other side.

A soft and barley audible sigh escaped him. Needless to say he was relaxed. So when a gruff voice spoke he jumped slightly.

"Just go after her will you? This Sesshomaru can care for himself."

Roy looked over at the man-demon- wasn't he supposed to be asleep?

"Go."

"What makes you think I want to?"

"It's written all over your face. But know this hurt her I kill you."

"What is she to you?"

"My nonrelated sister, now leave. I can't think with you sighing every ten seconds."

(Don't you love Fluffy-sama?)

Roy grinned and exited the room by window. Totally forgetting that there was a door.

Outside 

Kagome felt someone come closer and tensed up. She relaxed when she heard and recognized the voice.

"You shouldn't be out in the cold."

Rolling her eyes Kagome answered, "It's not that cold and all I'm doing is star gazing."

Roy sat down beside her, and noticing her shivering he placed the coat he was smart enough to bring, around her shoulders. "Not cold huh?"

She stuck her tongue out at him in a very childish manner.

Turning her gaze back to the stars she asked, "Shouldn't you be watching Sesshy?"

'Sesshy?' "He is awake and can take care of himself."

Kagome nodded, ' of course he could'

Shivering again Kagome unconsciously moved toward Mustang and the warmth that surrounded his body.

The action shocked him slightly but no where near as much as what he did next. Which was place an arm around Kagome's shoulder and her moving closer still.

(Hi people hate to interrupt that cute moment-isn't just? - but I need to ask: does anyone else besides me the writer think is funny that Roy is like 30 and is still nervous around girls? Ok bye!)

Kagome snuggled into Roy's arms, totally comfortable. Just because it felt protecting. It felt loving. It felt… right.

And that is how they spent the rest of the night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay hi! This chapter on Word is just a little over five pages and I hope you're happy with it. I would really like it if you reviewed my story.

Personally I like this so far, I'm just nervous that because were not far in the series of FMA that something might happen like Roy meeting someone and I'll have to start over. I guess will cross that bridge when we come to it.

Anyway if any one would recommend a story I'd appreciate it. Also Hughes first name please? Or any other info that wasn't in the shows on Adult swim yet please give.

Thanks a billion and remember to review.

Ps: did anyone smile at that cutee KagRoy moment? I did!


	6. chapter 6

You like my story! You really like my story! 50 reviews! Yippee! Most ever for me! That's a lot, YEAH IT IS! ……. Okay got all that out of my system…. Go and read my story will ya?

WARNING STILL CANT SPELL!

Disclaimer: Please go to the first chapter!

Chapter 6! 

Kagome woke up about thirty minuets till dawn. Needless to say, she was really confuzzled (love that word!) when she noticed that she was surrounded by trees, grass, and oh! - the little fact that she was sleeping in someone's lap.

Still slightly shocked she turned her head enough to see the identity of her current chair. Roy. The flashes of the night before flashed in her mind's eye. Her stargazing then him coming out to join her, them snuggling together (AWW!) and then… falling asleep.

It was nothing to be embarrassed about, but Kagome is Kagome. So a light blush tainted her cheeks.

Kagome tried to get up, knowing that if he awoke with her in his arms, she'd be even more embarrassed. But a strong pair of arms preventing her escape.

After struggling a few moments Kagome was able to get Roy's arms unlocked without waking him up.

Ignoring the pain of protest from her legs, that cramped from remaining in one position for so long, she was able to get. Groaning slightly, Kagome stretched out before going back to the inn. Entering once again through the window, which took a bit of effort.

When she got in a fairly amused demon lord greeted her.

" Don't start," Kagome warned.

And Sesshy just gave that ever so innocent look that said, 'Start what?'

Rolling her eyes Kagome gathered up the clothes for the day and went to take a fast bath, in the bathroom connected to their room.

When she finished fifteen minuets later Sesshomaru was already ready and reading some sort of paper on his bed. He was wearing a simple black suit.

Rolling her eyes once more thinking how Sesshomaru's sense of simple fashion hadn't change in a little over four hundred years.

Kagome was wearing a… insert own clothing…. (Because MY fashion sense SUCKS!)

"So when are we leaving to do… whatever you need to do?"

"Hour and a half. Go and wake up the others."

"No please?"

Nope, no please, just the evil glare of death. Which sent Kagome on her way.

Exiting the door, she was not exactly surprised to see an unconscious and snoring-LOUDLY- Hughes. (PS thanks for giving me his real name people. I'll use it… eventually.)

Sighing slightly Kagome moved down and tried shaking him awake.

…Nothing…

:Shake:

Nothing.

Okay she was annoyed.

Stooping down Kagome cupped her hands around her mouth, leaned in toward his left ear and yelled.

"WAKE UP!"

:Nothing:

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!"

Kagome stood there thinking of someway to wake him up

:LightBulb:

"Hey Hughes. Can I see that picture of your little girl again?"

And suddenly he was up! "Of course!" and he was up! "Here! Isn't she cute? Oh, I have more, would you like to see them?"

"Sorry, I can't. Got to go wake up Roy. Go change and wake up the others. We're leaving in a bit."

Maes sighed, why was it that no one ever wanted to see his daughter? Slowly he got up and went to wake up the boys. 

Kagome smiled, she liked Maes, he was like Miroku in his own special way.

Shaking her head she went to go and wake up Roy, he was still outside.

Deciding that she had enough of the window, she took the long way and exited the inn by using the front door and going around.

Mustang was still leaning against the tree, arms at sides, head lulled to on side. Kagome smiled, who could ignore how cute he was?

Walking over she gently shook him awake.

Kagome whispered quietly, "Hey Sesshomaru says we got to get goin. So get inside and get ready, everyone is up."

Roy's eyes fluttered (That sounds girly don't it?) opened. And he groaned, a tree was NOT the best pillow.

"Ow my neck." Which had cramped, he didn't know how but it did.

"Come on, and don't go through the window, not the best thing. I'll get you breakfast but hurry up." Kagome helped Roy up.

"Oh, jeez how long was I out here?" His neck really hurt.

"Since last night, now come on! Sesshy-sama is not a morning person and if you add that to his already pissed off nature, it aint fun."

Roy nodded and he and Kagome went to the front of the inn, entered, then went their separate ways.

Kagome went to get food, waking up can make a person hungry. ( I know from experience!)

She made her plate, and then realizing that the food would be gone as soon as Ed and Armstrong hit it, made two more: one for Sesshy and Roy.

Roy came down about five minuets later, Sesshy followed three minuets after. Then all the guys which, true to Kag's prediction, started to chomp the food.

'Eeeeesh! Inuyasha had better table manners!'

The thought ran through both Kagome's and Sesshomaru's head.

Ten minuets later the group was fed and made their way out to see the village.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

All right people don't kill me! I know that was a pretty boring chapter and I'm sorry! It would have been longer but I don't like making people wait so I try getting chapters out with in three weeks regardless of length. Sorry once more, there should be action in the chapter!

Please don't forget to review. They make me smile and make my life meaningful!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi people! Yep, new name, I like it! Not as long as the other… Anywho. Once more I'd like to thank every one who reviewed, they really DO make me grin. And anytime one of you tell me that I'm added to your favorites, I break out into a little dance, just 'cuz I'm strange like that.

GO and READ!

Disclaimer: It's still in the first chapter people!

Last Time:

Ten minuets later the group was fed and made their way out to see the village.

Chapter Seven (wow didn't expect it to go this far!)

Sesshomaru's business had to do with the shop owners of the village and the chief (that's the word aint it? not like the cook at a food place) of the village as well. So that what was on today's agenda. Then tomorrow they would speak to the everyday people. Still, no one in the group knew what Sesshy's business really was. All they knew was that it was from the king, so therefore, you shouldn't ask about it.

The first little shop they visited was… well nothing special. Just a flower shop. Or was it? Sesshomaru went to talk to the shop owner; a young man named Fred. Inside along with Sesshy were Kagome, Ed, and Al. (Hughes, Roy, and Armstrong were outside stationed at different areas.) It was easier this way, less suspicious with fewer people guarding him. Now they looked like a family, with a hunk of metal along (Al), doing shopping or something like that.

Anyways, Sesshomaru went up to talk to Fred. At first it sounded like the normal plain old conversation. But soon Kagome recognized the sound of low growling signaling that Sesshomaru was not happy. "Stay here," she said to Al and Ed. She went up to Sesshomaru.

"Is something the matter?"

Obviously something was, because Sesshomaru was giving Fred –who reminded Kagome of Hojo in the weak frail geeky kind of way – the evil glare o' death. This signified that he was not happy. When he gave that look you ran and sought shelter.

"Boy! I will not repeat myself. Hand over all guns and ammunition!" Sesshomaru roared, causing Kagome to jump and Ed and Al to look over.

Fred was shaking in his apron! "Sir, we-I-I- don't sell guns! Really! This- this is ju-just some kind of joke isn't it? I-I-I-I just sell flowers! Nothing more!"

Sesshomaru regained his cool. "Oh really?" He stuck his hand into a pot of flowers. Out of from the soil he pulled something sleek, small, silver, and shiny; a small, easily hidden or concealed pistol. " Then perhaps you cold tell what this is?"

"I—I-I-I—I—I-I-I-I, I don't know!" Fred broke into sobs.

'Yep,' Kagome thought, 'Hojo.'

And Sesshomaru lost his cool again. "You were planning on giving one of these, plus a handful of bullets concealed as seeds, to every household in this village! You were planning on revolting weren't you!" (Yes a revolt with just some pistols verses the WHOLE State alchemy unit… what easy thing to do...)

Poor Fred, he broke down sobbing. "Boy!" Now Sesshy spoke to Ed, "GO and get one of your coworkers." Maes came minuets later, along with Ed. Sesshomaru threw Fred to Hughes. "Take this man. Charged with treason against the King." Maes nodded and left to find a phone to call the alchemy unit in the area to pick up this dude. Ed stayed, standing by Al who was looking at the flowers.

This is basically how the whole day went, each shop owner… interrogated in Sesshomaru's own special way. The funniest one was the butcher, who was stocking guns into all kinds of beef.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome called to him as they walked down the road, "is that why you're here? This village is trying to form a rebellion?" He nodded wordlessly. The walk went silent.

Kagome looked around. Mustang was stationed at a corner shop, one of the few that didn't have weapons. Hughes was posted by a phone booth, he appeared to be reading a book while leaning against a near by wall. Armstrong was sitting on a bench reading a newspaper. But something was off.

Kagome looked around was more, a strange feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. She glanced at Sesshomaru; he didn't seem to have noticed anything out of place.

She looked around again. The villagers didn't seem to have noticed them, they were doing their own things; sweeping, talking to neighbors, looking at shop windows. All except for one. A man was openly staring at them. No…. not staring, he was glaring at them. His red eyes glowing in hatred.

Wait! Red eyes! Oh, how those eyes had haunted her dreams everynight of her life. Hell, she'd recognize them even if she were blind.

The man had black hair tied into a low ponytail. (ha I bet you thought it was Scar!) He had black pants and a dark blue shirt. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, he stilled hadn't noticed. Now Kagome was nervous. She glanced at Maes, Roy, and Armstrong, they didn't notice anything off either.

Kagome looked back a the man. He pulled something black out of his shirt. His eyes locked with hers, and he smirked. Oh yes he recognized her. He pointed the black object at Sesshomaru.

Time slowed. Kagome whirled and tackled Sesshomaru to the ground. A shot rang out.

Ed and Al looked around looking for the shooter. The red eyes black haired man was nowhere to be seen.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked gently. She was clutching her side, red liquid spilling over her hand. Roy, Maes, and Armstrong ran over. The villagers gathered around.

The bullet had hit. Kagome had been shot.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

OOOOOOOO and the plot thickens!

I know it was short but I couldn't resist ending it there!

Alright I'm gonna do something that I've never done before.

Review Responses!

Raifu No Tenshi- Thank you! I'm really not trying to make it funny. I was told that you write a story how you tell it, that's how I tell it! Thanks for the review!

kagomejc1990- Thanks for reviewing!

BRAC3 FAC3- Thank you!

cosomos- Thank you!

Lost-and-Lonely-Pheonix- Yep seems like this is one of the first crossovers. I love the pairing to, Roy's HOTT! YAY Favorites, I LOVe when people tell me that. And I try to put your suggestions into view, I will! It's hard sometimes! But I really appreciate your suggestion, I wish more people would make suggestions. Thanks for reading!

KHStennis01- Yea not many people have… I don't know I really would love to help you, and I'm serious give me a theme and I'll give you a plot!

baka kitsune 15 – Your review made me smile the most! And yes he is! Didn't you see the dog episode? And once again, I thank you for thinking its funny but I don't try for it to be. You write a story like you tell one, and I tell them like the characters are having fun! Thanks and keep reading!

Animeotakufreak- Thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing!

That's all of them! Please keep on reviewing they make me grin!

PS the next chapter should be up in a week or two… unless I get more reviews and I deem you worthy enough for another chapter. ( I've had sugar today!)

BYE!  



	8. chapter 8 MEET Reko!

Hello again people! How's it going? Me? Oh I'm fine! And for once not feeling talkative, so go and read!

WARNING: my spelling and grammar still suck!

Disclaimer: first chapter and its there!

Chapter 8 

Roy looked down at the woman lying on the bed. Her side stitched and bandaged, she looked like she had seen war. One as angelic and sweet as her did not deserve such fate. It had been two days since the shooting, and Kagome had yet to wake. Roy hardly left her side, only to work on the mounds on paperwork on his desk when the nurse ordered him to leave. Sesshomaru never left her side, however. When the nurse told him to leave he promptly ignored her. She eventually gave up.

The ride over here had been stressful on everyone. After Kagome had been shot they stayed at the village for a few hours, until a car came over here and delivered Kagome to central, back home.

Aya (I bet you people forgot about the old woman?) came over and visited a few times a day, always worried about the young woman who lived with her. Aya had always thought of the girl as her granddaughter. And seeing her laying on that bed was always heart wrenching for the old woman, so she left after a half-hour most of the time. It was thanks to Aya that the room was full of flowers, giving it the life that Kagome could not… for the time.

The nurse came in and told him that it was time to leave, it was well past dusk. Roy nodded, and got up. He looked once more at the woman lying on the bed, in her coma-like state. He'd only known a short while, but if she didn't wake up, he didn't think he could go on living like he had had.

Mustang left the room, nodding to Sesshomaru as he passed. That man never slept or ate, how had he lasted these two days?

After Roy left the room, Sesshomaru got up and walked over to the woman who had saved his life. Yes, that bullet could have easily killed him, while a group of a thousand demons could not.

He had never left her side, even when that infuriating woman had tried to get him to leave. He should have gone back and told the king of the village but he had the bulky, bald—except for that blonde curl—deliver his report for him.

Sesshomaru worried over Kagome, he knew she would survive. The shikon jewel that she constantly wore around her neck was proof of that. Its power covered the room, as if silently saying that it was healing the young miko. It wasn't that what he worried over. It was that she constantly tossed and turned as if something plagued her mind.

He was right.

With Kagome in her dream.

Kagome sat on the old worn well, her green skirt blowing in the wind, while she fingered the now complete shikon jewel. She was waiting for Inuyasha, he said that he needed to tell her something important.

Kagome felt a slight tickle at the back of her mind, telling her he approached. She smiled. (HEY people in case you cant tell this is a flashback thing!) Her smile disappeared however when he entered the clearing, Kikyo at his side.

Inuyasha spoke, "Kagome. I am going to hell with Kikyo." The way he said it, you could just tell that it was a finale decision, something that you couldn't change his mind on.

Tears formed around her eyes; didn't he care at all?

Apparently not, which was proved his next words. "What? Are you crying now? You stupid wench! Did you think that you meant something to me? Ha! You were nothing but a tool! Kikyo's my love." To prove his point he kissed the yucky smelling corpse. (GAG! Ewwwww!)

That dream-flashback ended there, and Kagome faded into darkness. Everything was gone except for her.

"You don't need him," a voice echoed off the dark walls. Kagome recognized that voice. It was the very same that called her three years ago telling her that she was needed here.

"You are better than that, and have a man that truly cares about you."

"Who?"

The blackness faded and an image showed. It was Roy and her together lying against the tree.

"This is a man who cares for you. Give him a chance and forgot about that love that never was," the voice sounded confident. And it gave her hope.

"You need to wake up now."

Kagome nodded and once more darkness settled. But she didn't open her eyes, and she didn't awake. Yet another voice stopped her.

"Tell me miko how is it possible that you are still living?"

Again darkness faded, but this time to an unwelcome scene. The area drifted to a deep cellar like place and Kagome was not alone. The red eyed black haired man stood before her.

"No human call live centuries and if I remember correctly I shot you."

"Naraku," she hissed.

The man cackled. "No, I am not Naraku. My name is Reko. I am Naraku's finale offspring. He released me as he lay dying after you and that _puppy_ defeated him. It is my job now to kill you and the pup's brother. I need to make up for missing the humans and that kit."

"I won't give you the chance to hurt anyone!" Kagome cried defiantly.

"Oh? Just like you didn't give me the chance to shoot you?"

Kagome growled a nasty habit she picked up from Sesshomaru.

"Now, now. No need to be angry." He looked her over, head to toe, stopping in a few choice areas. "Maybe I won't kill you. You are a tasty piece of meat. I could have you and the jewel."

"I'd rather be dead!"

"Of course that too could be arrange." He chuckled. It was such a vile sound, making Kagome shiver.

"Well now," Reko spoke, "I need to leave. Have fun, and don't worry I'll come for you soon!"

This time there was no darkness and Kagome opened her eyes. Greeted by a dark, small, and uncomfortably cold room. Sesshomaru sitting a chair eyes staring at a wall.

"How long?" Kagome croaked out. Her throat felt dry and her teeth were covered with a slime coating.

Sesshomaru jumped up, surprised that she was suddenly awake. He ran over to her, well in his stiffness he walked over quickly.

" All you alright?"

"Fine. If shaken and I would like water and a bath," Kagome answered with a smile.

Sesshomaru nodded and got a nurse. The lady came in and gave Kagome some water and a little food. She got her bath later on.

About three hours later Kagome was sitting up in bed telling Sesshomaru about Reko, when Roy walked in, and stopped in shock at seeing Kagome up in bed. Sesshomaru left giving the two some privacy.

"Hey!" Kagome chirped cheerfully.

"Your awake," he spoke somewhat hesitantly. "How are you feeling?"

Kagome smiled, while thinking over what the voice had said about them. "Fine. Except for this hole in my side. And they won't let me out of this room!" She growled again. 'Evil hospitals!'

"That's a good thing. You'd leave and reopen that stitching on your side."

"PFF! I've had worse injuries. How've you been doing?"

"Fine. Save for the fact that I'm sleep deprived," if to prove his point he a yawn escaped him.

Kagome giggled then smiled. "Sess said that you hardly left my side."

Mustang shrugged, thinking, 'it wasn't that big of a deal.'

"Don't do that. It means a lot to me, that someone beside Sesshomaru may care." She smiled sadly.

Roy frowned, what made Kagome so sad.

"Anyway," She began abruptly, "how's the guys. And I hope you don't mind that I can't work for a few days."

"Everyone is fine, if not a little worried about you. Especially Al, you seem to have charmed him."

Kagome smiled, "It wasn't hard, he's just like my little brother."

"You have a little brother?"

"Oh yea, it's been three years since I've seen him, my mom, and grandpa. All I got now is Sesshomaru and Aya."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

Before Roy could remark Aya bustled in.

"Aya!" Kagome squealed. The old woman ran up and gave the girl a hug.

That's how her day was spent, visiting with her friends. Getting more flowers and just talking with her friends. And throughout the whole thing, Roy never left her side.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There you go! Kagome lives!

Recommendation

Yet another new thing for me to try out. OK since there isn't many FMAINU xovers I'll recommend a YYHINU one

Golden Gaze by goijh

I'll keep this short and sweet! If you like love triangles and Youko Kurama, read it!

Review Responses

chinadoll27- Yep not many people have read one, and yes as you see Kagome is okay.

Lost-and-Lonely-Pheonix- Hey look I updated! Anyway I wanted to ask you something. I see that you like poems, I do to. And I was wondering maybe you'd read one of mine and give me an honest comment for it. Just having friends talk about isn't secure enough for me.

Winter Shadow Wolf- I updated!

Broken Whispers- Thanks for thinking its good! And yes it was Naraku… in a way.

BRAC3 FAC3- YAY I gave you your update, give me my cherry!

  
i love athrun- I know I'm evil!

kagedfox- not many people have read one. I think this is one of the first ones.

khstennis01- Okay I gave you some ideas, I hope you like them. Please keep on reading.

x-over lover- YAY you like my story!

Okay if I missed someone I'm sorry

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!


	9. Chapter 9 FIRE

Hey again people! How ya doing?

Wow ninety eight reviews! That's A LOT!

: Sigh: My puppy's being annoying so I'm typing this one handedly. But he's cute so I got to pet him… there he left.

Anyway thanks for you people that have been reviewing. And those of you who have been reading and not sending a review, I'll get you eventually.

WARNING: my spelling and grammar still suck!

Go and Read!

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother doping this? By now you know that it's in the first chapter.

Chapter Nine!

One week later, one annoying week later in Kagome's mind, they finally let her out of the hospital. No one that entire week had let her do anything! And they barely ever let her out of her bed. And now, they were even worse! At the moment Roy was helping Kagome gather things to go back to Aya's; it was about five in the evening.

"Thank you for helping, but you know I could have handled it. I've had worse injuries and still had to work," Kagome spoke to Roy. Who was behind her and carrying a hell of a lot of flowers in one arm, her suitcasethat Aya had brought her- in the other. Kagome just carried a smaller bag, and one bouquet of flowers.

"Ha! Wouldn't want you to strain yourself and reopen your wound."

"That, maybe. And the fact that all men have to act all strong when a woman is injured," Kagome mumbled under her breath, as the pair climbed walked up the driveway to Aya's home.

"I'm back!" she called as they entered the house.

"Oh Kagome!" the old woman ran as fast as her old legs could manage and gave Kagome a hug. "I'm making supper at the moment. Mr. Mustang can stay as well." Roy mumbled his thanks.

"Okay, Aya, thanks. We'll be back in a sec. I want to put this stuff in my room."

The kind old woman nodded and Kagome walked up the stairs yelling over her shoulder, "Come on, Roy! I move faster than you and I got a hole in my side!" She heard Aya chuckle.

Down the hall and three doors to your right they stopped and entered the room. Mustang looked it over after he dumped her back and placed her flowers on the bed.

(I never described the room before.)

There was a simple twin sized bed tucked into the corner near a down that he assumed was a closet. A bookshelf covered the entire wall opposite it. sure enough that looked normal, however next a balcony that lay connected to the room, did not look normal.

The entire wall was covered in vine of some kind, inside the room. Out on the balcony were pots and pots of different plants as well.

Kagome caught him staring and smiled. "It's my collection. I grow them, and study them. Each one has a different use. Some heal, some poison, and some just look pretty."

"You spend time doing this?"

"Sure do! Whenever I got a minuet to spare, carry some around as well. Never know when they're going to come in handy."

Roy was about to speak again, however Aya's voice cut him off, "Supper is ready. Come down!"

Kagome flashed a grin. "Coming!"

Downstairs Aya had cooked a huge turkey dinner. With the plants around it and everything! There were candles and wineglasses. "Eh? Aya, what's with all the… decorative settings?"

"We're celebrating your recover of course!" the old woman commented as she bustled to around the room, setting things here and there. Kagome shook her head; Aya was stranger than her own grandpa was but just as wise as Kaede, a lethal combination.

"Sit, sit!" Aya commanded. "Don't want you opening you stitches, though I don't know how that could happen, you just standing there. But! As you know strange things tend to happen around you." Kagome and Roy sat, Aya carved the bird, and they ate their meal.

About half way through Aya got up and left, saying that she was full and her old bones needed sleep. This left Kagome and Roy alone, slightly nervous.

Kagome smiled suddenly. "You are going to let me come back to work tomorrow right?" The meal was over and she led him to the door."

Roy grinned and shook his head. "I don't want you to over do it. You might reopen your stitches."

Kagome sighed, why had she asked? She smiled again. "So I can still come in cant I? I want to look at some books in the library." She turned to him, eyes pleading.

Roy shook his head in annoyance and sighed, (People sigh a lot!) " If you must. But I don't see why you don't work on you plants. You'd have a full week with them."

"A week!" Kagome shrieked, then got herself under enough control to say, " Plants are fine and dandy but sometime you got to have people around. And Aya gets tired and I can't talk to her all night. So you don't mind if I come in tomorrow? I DID promise Al I would help him underdstand a legend I told him a week back?"

"Fine if you must."

"YAY!" Kagome childishly and gave Roy a hug. She pulled away quickly, her cheeks tainted with a faint blush. "Umm… yea… I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

Roy nodded and turned toward the door, this night had reminded him of his first date, all shy and embarrassing.

"G'night Roy," Kagome called after him as he left the house. She went up to work on her plants once again.

Meanwhile, a pair of blood red eyes watched the scene, amusement flooded his features. So the little miko had friends, who better to use against her.

(00000000000000000000)

The next morning Kagome arose bright and early, eager to speak with Al, she enjoyed his company as much as she did her own brother. Not so much Ed's though… he reminded her of Inuyasha, all gruff with a tender heart inside. Besides at the moment he was not exactly open with her, but much like Inuyasha again, it took him awhile to trust people.

Kagome took a fast bath and changed, into a pair of black pants and a dark blue shirt. She wasn't working today so it wasn't demanded that she wear the uniform. She had a quick breakfast and left for the building.

Fifteen minuets later she and Al were seated at a table and discussing the Shikon no Tama.

"Kagome, what about the miko. You told me that she went to another time. But did she ever come back to her family."

Kagome smiled, "I can't answer that Al, no one knows." Yep not even that miko. She sighed, she did want to see her family again, but she liked it here. Here with Al, Aya, Roy… She shook herself away from that thought only to have the voice's words return to her.

"_This is a man who cares for you. Give him a chance and forgot about that love that never was" _It wasn't hard to figure what the voice had meant, but so far Roy had shown no interest in her other than friendship, for now that would have to do. She shook her head and realized that she had missed something that Al had said.

"I'm sorry what?"

Had he been able to, Al would have smiled, Kagome was carefree… for most things. "I asked, do you think that she could be in this time, somehow? I mean she could be right?" Al was confused at Kagome sudden giggle.

"Oh I suppose. I guess anything is possible right? But tell me, do you want her to be here?"

Al thought about it shortly before answering, "I would. And I could somehow I'd make a wish."

Kagome sighed and shook her head sadly. "Al, I know you wont like this but nearly all who have contact with the jewel are not happy. The demon slayer lost her brother and whole village, the monk nearly lost his love to her grief and to the jewel, the hanyou was plagued with nothing more than being a full demon to be accepted. I understand why you want to wish and for what, but it is not the best of plans. Because although you would have your body back, something would go wrong, it is just how the jewel works."

Al looked down sadly, but hey! They always had the Philosopher's stone, even if it does involve human blood, they could find another way out of that. He was about to speak when his brother's voice interrupted him.

"Al, come on I need your help with something." Ed directed a suspicious glance at Kagome, he didn't like her hanging out with his brother so much, and she was giving him ideas. The other night Al had talked to his brother, his voice full of hope, about the Shikon no Tama. That made him weary of the girl.

Al apologized to Kagome, who smiled in turn, and got up and joined his brother, leaving the room and heading off to town. Doing something that concerned to Stone.

Kagome watched him go, now what was she going to do?

Roy suddenly appeared, making her jump, him smile, and ended in her mumbling 'jerk'.

"You should go back home, to much at a time and you could get stressed and pop a stitch.

"Aww. Your no fun."

Roy smiled again and helped her to her feet. They left the room and building.

It wasn't long after that they were hit with a string smell of smoke and fire trucks (Did they have those back them: 3) whizzing past them. Kagome got a bad feeling in her stomach and raced ahead, totally ignoring the pain in her side and Mustang yelling behind her. The only thing she had in mind were Reko and the fire.

Her assumption was proven right five minuets later as she stopped in fornt of Aya's house, which was now burning with blaze. Kagome looked to the ground and a sudden sickness took over her.

Roy came up behind her, looking shocked. He went up to her and gathered her into his arms, offering what comfort he could. She took it happily.

It wasn't just the house that made her so queasy, although that would be reason enough. On the ground there were words burned into the grass, which had disappeared a few moments after she saw them. They however would be etched in her mind forever.

'Like my surprise miko? The dog and horse are next.'

And then Kagome only heard Roy yelling her name, and only felt the cold hard ground beneath her. Her last thought before darkness enveloped her once more in two weeks. 'How is the ground cold when the air's so hot?'

DARKNESS.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And Reko made his first strike. IN case you people didn't know Mustang is the horse. Mustang, horse, clever…

Anywho thanks again for reading and a little hint of advice, if you add me to your author alert you wont have to look around for my story.

OH! One last thing before responses the next chapter will be up with in three weeks.

Review Responses! ( I love you people. Not really cuz well I don't know you…)

mystic-eyes23

thanks for reviewing

Lost-and-Lonely-Pheonix

Thank you again for reviewing, and YAY. I'll get you my best one… as soon as I type it…

Broken Whispers  
extremely good, eh? Thanks for reading and reviewing.

BRAC3 FAC3  
then comes marriage… to change the subject entirely, THANKS for reviewing!

i love athrun

:Sigh: I thought I had finally seen the last of that comment. I don't get it… THANKS for reviewing. And keep reading!

Lady Kage-Yume

Thanks for the info… keep on READING!

blackrosebunny

Great? No, I don't think so. It's good and it is the first fic that I am planning on completing, EVEN if it KILLS me! (thinks about what grave maker will say. Here lies (Name) died to finish a story…) that's somewhat sad…. Anywho on a brighter note keep on reading and thanks for the review. PS you didn't have to review every chapter, even though I feel loved that you did!

FangGirl/ Fanged Fan

I assume that you are one person… right? SORRY if you're not! Any who thanks for reviewing!


	10. chapter 10 WHEre R U?

**_WOW!_** Over 100 reviews. Geez, I'm starting to think you people like this story or something. Anywho, thanks again once more for reading this.

I also like to let you know that I am working on two other stories –which haven't been posted yet- besides this. So forgive me if the updates begin to come slower and slower. I'm trying for you people I really am.

Plus, the season of FMA is really started to get heated up and I fear that because of that this story may end soon. I don't like not knowing what's going on. So forgive me again but I think this story is narrowing down to the last of its chapters.

DONT OWN

Chapter Ten

Roy Mustang paced nervously outside Kagome's new room. It had been given to her to stay two weeks ago. After Aya died in the fire. The two weeks had been hard on everyone. Kagome barely spoke for the first week and when she did it was some nonsense about demons. Alphonse (that's how you spell that right?) had tried to comfort her, only to receive a sad smile and her to exit the room.

It was perhaps worst for Roy. Who could do nothing as he heard her sob into her pillows late at night. Plus, he had to endure the rage of one Sesshomaru; who was not pleased after Roy told him of the incident.

So now Roy paced outside her room. He had called her down to his office nearly an hour ago. And she had not shown up. He was beginning to become unnerved. So her knocked on her door once. Receiving no answer, he threw open the door and walked inside the perfectly quiet room. No one had been in it for at least a day.

There was a sheet of paper on the bed. Next to it was something silver, but Mustang merely glanced at it before reading the note.

_To whom it may concern,_

_I regret to inform you, but I am sure since your reading this you have already realized, I have left. I can not tell for what reason I have left, but believe me that it is for the best. Tell Sesshomaru nothing of this please. He would know and come after me, which as the case may be, is not wise. _

_And to Roy. I am sorry to leave and to have to say this in a simple letter instead of face to face. But I hope you humbly accept my resignation. _

_I doubt I'll ever see you again, any of you, but I appreciate everything you have done._

_With all my love (_This was scratched out)

_Sincerely,_

_Kagome Higurashi_

_PS: Al look under your pillow._

Roy read and reread the letter. He couldn't believe that she left. And now Roy took the time to look at the silver something next to the note. It was the silver pocket watch. She had really quit.

He sat on the bed, dumfounded. She had not even said goodbye.

0000000

Al Elric sat silently on his bed. Thinking over and over again, 'She left. She left.' Why it pained him so much he did not know. She was after all, only a co-worker of his brother; well excoworker. But it hurt his heart like he had lost someone very important to him. Like if he had lost Ed, it would hurt just the same.

A sudden thought came to him. Roy told him that she said in the letter to look under his pillow. Hope grew inside him. Had she left something, just for him?

She did apparently, a note.

_Dear Al,_

_The other day, two weeks ago, you asked me about the miko. Did she ever go back to her family? Was she here maybe? I hope you understand that what you read could very well put you into some sort of danger, so don't tell your brother. Or anyone, except probably Sesshomaru, tell what I'm going to tell you. He'll know where I went. Let's get back to the subject shall we?_

_Well Al, how come you never wanted to know if the miko was happy? You'll be happy to know she was, and yes she is in this time. She came here three years ago. And had to live on the streets for a while, until a kind woman found her and took her in. The old woman taught her alchemy, and told the miko different sorts of plants, in turn the miko taught the old woman. Two and a half years later she went to the west and became a state alchemist. Then three weeks ago transferred here._

_You've figured it out haven't you? You are probably slack jawed at the moment. I am sorry I never told you, but there was a danger, and still is. But someone other than Sesshomaru needs to know. And I trust you. Don't hurt yourself kiddo. And tell Sesshomaru something for me? Tell him Reko attacked Aya. He'll know then,_

_I'll miss you. You were like the little brother Sota would be. I never told about Sota did I? He and I were nothing like you and Ed. _

_See you… hopefully,_

_Kagome._

It took Al a minuet to react. Kagome was… it want possible was it? Who was Reko? Should he talk to Sesshomaru, the man would be coming today, looking for Kagome.

Al did just that. He was surprised at how the man reacted, by the fact the man didn't react. He swore his eyes darkened, but that was all. Sesshomaru told Al more than Kagome ever did. About her adventures. Al thought he and Ed had it tough, but it seemed so small compared to Kagome's adventures.

Al asked Sesshomaru if they should tell Roy, he seemed to care about Kagome and deserved to know that she might be going to get herself killed. Sesshomaru told him to do what he wanted. Al did want to tell him, but couldn't.

It seemed Roy had left soon after reading Kagome's first letter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay hi, don't kill me, I was going to make it longer but this is kind of a prologue for the next chapter.

Oh where is Roy?

The next chapter will be up soon… I think.

Also I need help with something. Should I post my other stories? One is SessKag and is in chapter four. Should I?

No review responses this time. But I would like to thank everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Kids! Well I'm back with another chapter. Yippee for me. Sarcasm. Not at you people, but life sucks at this moment, so whatever I'll live.

Now enough of this sad sob waaa boohoo cryingness (It's a WORD SO THERE!) and how about you read my story!

Warning: Yep I still cant spell!

Disclaimer: You should REALLY know by now.

**Chapter Eleven!**

It had been three weeks since anyone had last seen Kagome or Roy. Besides those who knew the truth, well not all the truth only what Kagome's letter, people thought that they ran away together, like some couple out of a romance novel. Funny how even though you're older you still act like you're in high school…

Riza and Maes took over Central for the time, until Roy returned it would stay like that.

Meanwhile several hours away in a small village two figures stayed.

00000000000000

Kagome trudged slowly down a well-worn dirt road. (Does that make sense?) True she was saddened. It had been sometime since she had seen a familiar face. But she knew it was for the best. Reko threatened Roy and Sesshomaru, and if she continued to stay by them and her other friends he could hurt them all. The thought was not pleasing.

So now currently she was trying to get to the nearby village, seeking shelter. The sky was grey and rain could fall at any moment.

And sure enough! Not two seconds after she thought of rain, it did!

'Perfect,' she thought bitterly, 'now I am wet and unhappy.' Her thoughts paused for a moment and she thought about Reko 'At least I am still alive thought. He probably could kill me at anytime.'

Ten minuets later now wet, nervous, unhappy, cold, and now really hungry Kagome made it to the village and to the inn with in it. She rented one room for one night. Never stayed in a place more than one day, that was her rule.

The room came with a meal so that's what she did; she ate food. (Food is GOOD!) She didn't appear to notice a man with a heavy coat and large hat on. Nor did she notice that he stared at her. The hat took care of that one!

Kagome sighed as she finished her meal, beef stew and a cup of water. It wasn't much but it warmed her and filled her empty stomach. She felt much better and went up to her room. She didn't notice the man in the coat and hat get up and follow.

Kagome walked down one hallway took a left and counted three doors down. She didn't hear the footfalls behind her. The only thing on her mind was a nice warm bed. She was so tired.

Insert key in lock. Turn key. Door open…open…open…OPEN! 'Damn door,' she thought, giving it one swift kick. 'Yay! It opened.'

She entered the room and shut the door without facing it. Well she TRIED to shut it. Something wouldn't let her. She turned her head and looked down. A foot was between her door and the wall.

The coat hat wearing man entered. 'Well,' Kagome thought, 'I got two options: Scream or,' her thoughts ended there as the man pushed her against the wall, hands on shoulders, and closed the door with his foot.

'He's gonna rape me!' her mind screamed.

(I really REALLY considered ending it there!)

"What in God's name were you thinking woman!"

Kagome recognized that voice. His face was so near that she could make it out even though there was limited lighting in the room.

"Roy!" she breathed. (I bet EVERYONE knew that!)

He shook her violently, in anger, frustration and relief, before bringing her small form close and hugging her. (AWW!) "Do you have any idea how worried I have been," he whispered, the emotion straining his voice.

"Idiot," Kagome muttered returning the hug, "I left for good reason. By being here you'll only kill yourself."

Roy said nothing only held her close for a long time.

Finally he spoke. "Why did you leave?"

Kagome shook her head against his chest. Her hands clutched the fabric of his coat. "Can't. It'll only put you in more danger. Besides that you won't believe me."

Roy pulled her out to arm's length. Looking her directly in the eye he said, "Try."

Kagome shook her head again. "I don't know where to start."

"Just start at the beginning." He pulled her into his embrace again.

"Fine. When I was fifteen…" (People really you should know this by now.)

Minuets ticked by, Kagome told her tale and Roy uttered not one word. Perhaps he was too amazed or too disbelieving to speak but he didn't. After she finished more time was clocked and Roy still had yet to comment. Finally Kagome pulled away from him, shaking her head.

"I told you. You weren't going to believe me." Kagome walked to the door, intent on getting away from here.

Of course wouldn't you know it, an arm grabbing her wrist stopped her. And for the millionth time that day she found herself in Roy's arms. Not that she minded… who would?

Roy rested his head on her's. Taking a deep breath he spoke. "I can't say that I can believe every thing you speak of. Demons, mikos, timetravel. I do believe however…"

(Now I just want to take a quick break and warn you people. Those three words that you wanna hear, this aint them. OK? Ok.)

Roy continued. "That this Reko of whom you speak needs to be stopped. I will help you." He pressed his hand to her mouth when he felt an interruption from her coming. "You can't stop me. So just get used to the fact." He smiled. "Now about tonight. I am afraid that I don't have anywhere to sleep…"

000000000000000000

HAHHA! I let you draw your own conclusions on that one! And no! no matter what you think they didn't do THAT!

Any way…

Review Responses!

Viper: Soon I hope

silver pup- Happy birthday!

imwithkoga13- Thanks for reviwing as for a Kag/Ed story I rather I didn't once these xoever get reall heated up that's bacically gonna be the only pairing.

Inuyashasbabe18- Your review made me think… it gave me an idea! 

Lady-Seoh-Phoenix- I love you! …Well not really cuz I don't know you and I go for guys… I swear everytime I get an email and says review from Lady… I start to go YAY! Please keep reading!

regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan- thanks for reviewing!

Animesangel- goodie for me! I'll post em once they hit chapter 10! KEEP READING!

Chapter nine respones cuz I didn't put it up!

Ally-Ummm OK! Keep on reading!

Akikazu- :Wide Eyes: You YOU read MY story! I think I did a cart wheel (which I cant do) when you reviewed YIPPEE! Keep on reading!

Broken Whispers- HA! No worries if I kill Roy my friend will kill me b4 you can! Ummm… truth to be told I don't remember what I meant by that…

Lady Kage-Yume- there are others. If you go to search and under Inuyasha and story summeries type in alchemist there's like ten or so. BUT KEEP READING MINE

chinadoll27- I did! Keep reading!

kagedfox- WOW people keep telling me that I'm smart today. At school, in your reivew. Yippee for me! Keep reviewing!

khstennis01- I know…

blackrosebunny- thanks for reading

watergoddesskasey- I don't need stalkers! I be good!


	12. Chapter12 O NO! KAGGY where be u?

Hey Kiddies! You wouldn't believe how many people yelled at me for that ending, LOL. I think you misunderstood… but I will start from that point but not the way your thinking.

Go and READ!

Disclaimer: What was that you asked? It is still in the first chapter? Why yes! Yes it is.

Chapter Twelve (Right…?)

Roy never could imagine ever waking up so comfortable. It probably would have been more so had he not still been wearing a large coat… however that hat was gone. He didn't know why he was waking up. The last thing he remembered was talking to Kagome, one statement in particular, and now he was waking up here. (LOL! Wonder what happened to him? Who knows?)

Roy felt something shift beside him. He turned his head and watched as the blankets ruffled and bunched together. Gathering his courage, had he gotten drunk and done something unthinkable? Not likely since he was last with Kagome. Back to the courage gathering, Roy turned over the covers to reveal a mess of raven hair. Kagome…

Said woman shifted, obviously subconsciously noticing the lack of heat. Few moments later her eyes fluttered open and she sat up, running a hand through her hair. Roy braced himself for the, 'What the HELL are you doing in my bed, pervert?' But it never came…

"Morning," Kagome mumbled and got out to change in the bathroom. Leaving Roy desperately confused. She came back out a few minuets later, dressed in black pants and a dark green shirt.

"Uh… Kagome?" Roy began, "Mind telling me why we woke in the same bed?" No blind man could have missed the red stain on his cheeks.

Kagome shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure. You were being a perv and out of reflex I slapped you, causing you to black out _conveniently_ onto the bed. You were too heavy to move and I was too tired, so I just cluncked out. No biggy." She shrugged again to add emphasis.

"Uh huh…"

"Now that we're up, we gotta get moving. We'll need to stop at a market place, need more supplies. Get DRESSED!" Roy quickly complied; he had brought a spare bag. He changed into blue jeans and a black shirt.

"Good you're ready, let's go." Kagome grabbed his hand and dragged him out the room, down the stairs, out the inn and into the street. Once they hit a steady pace they walked side by side. And they still were holding hands. (Awww!) Kagome and Roy made it to the market ten minuets later. Kagome dragged him all over for a full hour. And like all men shopping with women, the poor thing couldn't keep up. (Just like my dad when my mom shops…)

Kagome huffed, obviously annoyed. "Fine you stand here, and I'll get the next few items," speaking to the now puffing Roy, poor boy was out of breath. All he could do was nod and watch as Kagome walked (ran) to the next stop. He walked over to a near by wall to lean against and relax.

Minuets ticked by and Kagome hadn't come back. Roy couldn't help the worried feeling he got in the pit of his stomach. He went to look for her. He went to every shop at least twice, but he never saw her. He decided to look for her out of the market. He passed one lone man leaning against the same wall he had been after he and Kagome separated.

" You won't find her, you know?" Roy whirled around to look at the man, black bangs covered the mystery's eyes.

Roy's tone was hard when he next spoke. "Find who?"

The man looked directly into his eyes. Roy's eyes widened as dark red eyes met his own. "What have you done with her!" Roy roared, extremely raged.

"Nothing yet. She simply sleeps in my home. Keep your nose out of my business and she'll live, so will you. Butt in and you both die."

Roy was not happy. He slipped on his gloves.

Reko laughed, amused. It was dark and sinister laugh. "Are you going to fight me, little man?" A whip appeared in his hand from no where. "Perhaps you should know what you're up against?" He grinned evilly. (How else is an evil dude supposed to grin…?)

Roy was faster, however. He used alchemy fire to burn part of Reko's arm. Reko attacked back with a slash to Roy's stomach. The wound was deep and Roy fell to his knees. Reko came over and grabbed a bunch of his hair and pulled his face to eye level. "I warned you. But since I'm in a good mood I let you live. You can die of blood loss." He thrust Roy's head down and walked away.

Roy meanwhile was slowly losing consciousness. Thinking over and over "Kagome." His eyes drooped close just after his saw a blur of red.

End chapter twelve.

Ummm… that was short. IM SORRY! But who could RESIST leaving it there? Don't kill me! If you do who can continue this story… I SWEAR I'll update sooner next time and it will be longer!

Review Responses!

Southwing- hopefully you can tell that I liked that idea and used it. the rest in the next chapter.

silver starlight kitsune- if you were angry about that one how'd you feel about this one?

Viper- Yep! How'd you know?

Sir Koga- umm… alrighty then… KEEP READING!

crazyanimefreak15- YAY I feel loved!

silver pup- Alrighty then… keep reading!

Broken Whispers- yes… that would have been funny… too bad I didn't think of it.

Lady-Seoh-Phoenix- SIGH so many people keep on threatening me… LOL keep reading.

Inuyashas' Plaything- NO KIDDEN! Geez, she's sooooo lucky! Keep reading.

mystic-eyes23- only if you keep reading!

Fall Angel- OOO are there other xovers with Kag/Roy? So glad you like this. I'm gonna do another FMAINU after this one. But if want a plot I can give it to ya! I'm writing four other stories…. Too may ideas.

Raifu No Tenshi- WHERES MY COOKIE!

regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan- not so soon I know…

chinadoll27- OKAY!

watergoddesskasey- HAHA I'd like to see you try to get under my bed… too much stuff underneath it… good luck with that one! And I could NEVER be as good as pie!

TheLightintheDarkness- Thank you for reading!  



End file.
